


Una sera normale.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Marc, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lawyer Valentino, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto come aveva incontrato l’uomo della sua vita probabilmente gli avrebbe detto che era successo in un giorno normale.Che era partito tutto da una serata infinita in ufficio e un giro diverso dal solito per tornare a casa, forse avrebbe anche detto che non si era reso conto di essere davanti alla persona con cui poi avrebbe voluto passare la vita.





	Una sera normale.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, mi sono sempre detta che un giorno avrei dovuto scrivere qualcosa su questi due che non fosse ambientata tra le moto ma fino ad ora non avevo mai trovato davvero l'ispirazione per farlo.  
> Quindi eccoci qui, con quella che paradossalmente potrebbe essere una serie ma che mi trattengo dal fare davvero perchè potrebbe essere lamia fine. Nonostante tutto questi due sono destinati a trovarsi in ogni universo, poco da dire.  
> E questa ff potrebbe essere un modo per festeggiare il titolo vinto ieri da Marc.  
> Quindi ora vi lascio leggere e torno a nascondermi perchè è la cosa giusta!

Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto come aveva incontrato l’uomo della sua vita probabilmente gli avrebbe detto che era successo in un giorno normale.  
Che era partito tutto da una serata infinita in ufficio e un giro diverso dal solito per tornare a casa, forse avrebbe anche detto che non si era reso conto di essere davanti alla persona con cui poi avrebbe voluto passare la vita.

Era stata una giornata pesante a lavoro, l’ultimo caso a cui stavano lavorando per lo studio li aveva tenuti occupati fino a tardi e la riunione con i clienti era finita solo una 10 minuti prima.  
Sentiva il bisogno di camminare a piedi e bere qualcosa, possibilmente di forte.

Jorge, il suo autista, lo aspettava fuori dall’edificio come sempre, ma gli aveva consegnato le sue cose prima di lasciarlo libero di andare.  
Non tornava mai a casa a piedi, non viveva neanche troppo lontano e magari poteva contribuire a ridurre il livello di inquinamento in città se fosse tornato a casa a piedi, ma ancora una volta quella sera aveva il bisogno di stare fuori ed era diverso dalle altre sere quando aveva solo voglia di raggiungere il suo loft il più velocemente possibile.

E con il senno di poi si sarebbe detto che aveva fatto la scelta migliore.

Allenti la cravatta che porti al collo ed è come tornare a respirare almeno in parte, i numeri del bilancio annuale che stavi visionando poco prima lasciando spazio alla sensazione di libertà anche solo per poche ore.

Il bar lo scegli a caso, è uno di quelli che gli avvocati della zona frequentano spesso dopo il pesante lavoro di ufficio. Fuori zona rispetto al tuo studio, poche possibilità di incontrare persone che potresti conoscere.

Lo scegli per questo, mentre entri dentro e il vociare ti raggiunge sommergendoti completamente.  
Ed è bello per una volta non essere nessuno tra le persone che hai attorno. 

Raggiungi il bancone facilmente, non c’è molta gente visto l’orario e il bacone conta diverse sedute libere.  
Scegli quella in un angolo e ti concedi un attimo per guardarti attorno e studiare l’ambiente. 

Non è troppo grande e l’arredamento è principalmente moderno e minimalista, il bacone e completamente di vetro e i camerieri si muovono tra i tavoli sorridendo ai clienti.  
“Cosa posso portarti?”  
Quando ti giri a guardare la fonte di quella domanda ti trovi davanti un ragazzo e per un attimo non sai cosa rispondere semplicemente perché non credi sia possibile che possa esista una persona del genere.

Due occhi marroni e labbra carnose che ti sorridono in modo dolcissimo e ci metti un attimo prima di rispondergli.  
“Un whiskey, senza ghiaccio.”

Gli dici non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi da quell’uomo che ti trovi davanti in quel momento.  
Ti sorride ancora prima di servirti quello che gli hai chiesto, non deve avere più di venticinque anni.

Lasci i soldi sul bacone non riuscendo a non sorridere a tua volta.  
E ti chiedi quando è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei sentito cosi attratto da un ragazzo dopo un solo sguardo.  
Quando poi torna per darti il resto lo prendi lasciando qualcosa come mancia.

“Grazie…”  
“Marc vai al tavolo nove a ripulire!”  
Ti sorride ancora, come a scusarsi di non sai cosa come se volesse dirti qualcosa ma non ci sia riuscito per colpa del suo collega, o capo.  
Marc.

Quel nome sembra essergli cucito addosso e sorridi ancora una volta, come non hai fatto durante tutto il corso di quella giornata.  
E senti i suoi occhi addosso per tutta la sera come sai che tu stesso non riesci a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Ha il fisico allenato di chi fa una vita sana e sei certo di non avergli visto bere nulla che sia vagamente alcolico per tutta la sera a differenza di alcuni dei suoi colleghi.  
Ti fa sentire un ragazzino perché sai che quando ordini un secondo giro e solo la scusa per poterlo aspettare o fissare ancora un po’, nel frattempo hai tolto la cravatta e sbottonato alcuni bottoni della camicia.

Quando ti eri trasferito a New York sapevi che avresti dovuto lottare per essere quello che avevi lavorato tanto per essere, ed eccoti li a 39 anni suonati, socio dirigente di uno degli studi più famosi in città. Ed ora eri lì in un bar a sperare che quel ragazzo ti parlasse ancora, quando era stata l’ultima volta che eri uscito con qualcuno?  
Non credi di ricordarlo anche se Alex a lavoro ti ripeteva continuamente che dovevi decisamente trovarti un ragazzo, o almeno scopare.

Più che una segretaria a volte gli ricordava sua madre.  
Ridacchi al ricordo delle sue parole e pensi per un attimo cosa ti direbbe se ti vedesse in quel momento.  
“Non vedo l’ora che finisca questa serata!”

E di nuovo la sua voce a riportarti in quel bar e gli sorridi, perché forse non hai sognato i suoi occhi addosso tutta la sera allora.  
“Sembra un bel posto questo, è stata una serata pesante?”

Gli chiedi quando lo vedi poggiarsi al bacone vicino a te, un modo come un altro per iniziare una conversazione e tenere per te ancora un po’ la speranza che non si concluda.  
E ti ritrovi ad osserva il suo viso più da vicino, ed è estremamente dolce ma anche sexy. Ti chiedi come sia possibile tutto quello.  
“Il tipo vicino la finestra ha vinto la sua prima causa in tribunale, credo di aver intuito qualcosa su riciclaggio di denaro o robe simili, paga da bere praticamente e tutti quelli che gli vanno a fare i complimenti ed è tutta la sera che porta gente..”

Ride alla fine della frase e lo guardi perché ti piace il modo in cui muove la testa mentre lo fa o il suono dalla sua risata, poi però ti costringi a smettere di guardarlo spostando i tuoi occhi sul tipo di cui parlava poco prima.

Ed è lì a festeggiare per la sua prima vittoria, speri per lui che ci siano tanti giorni come quelli e molti meno in cui passi il tempo a chiederti cosa hai sbagliato davvero.  
“Posso capirlo, almeno in parte…”  
“Non sembri un avvocato, se posso essere sincero. Comunque io sono Marc, piacere.”  
Lo guardi tendere la mano verso di te e fai lo stesso stringendo la sua mano con decisione.

“Lo prendo come un complimento allora, anche se non so se lo è o meno!”  
“Lo è.. cioè sei troppo affascinante per esserlo.. cioè nel senso che non sembri semplicemente tipo da uffici e carte…”  
Lo vedi arrossire imbarazzato per essersi sbilanciato cosi tanto con te come in quel momento.

“Allora credo sia decisamente un complimento. Sono Valentino, comunque.”  
Ti rendi conto solo in quel momento di non esserti presentato davvero quindi lo fai sorridendogli ancora e bevendo l’ultimo sorso del liquore per poi posare il bicchiere davanti a te.

Marc è ancora completamente imbarazzato da quello che ha detto poco prima.  
Ti chiedi se valga la pena rischiare, che puoi sbilanciarti con lui.

E’ troppo più giovane di te, anche se non gli hai chiesto quanti anni ha e tu non sei interessato ad una scopata di una notte, almeno non più. Non dopo l’ultima volta.  
Stenti a credere che un ragazzino incontrato nel bar possa essere qualcosa in più di una scopata e non sai cosa ti spinge verso di lui, per quale assurda ragione tu sia rimasto intrappolato in quel momento, con lui.

“Quando stacchi?”  
Lo chiedi a bruciapelo e dalla sua espressione sai che non se lo aspettava, come se credesse di aver rovinato tutto o semplicemente non credesse di poterti interessare in quel modo.

Ti chiedi come possa pensare una cosa del genere.  
“Tra una mezz’ora… Puoi aspettarmi sul retro, il tempo di cambiarmi.”  
Sorride ancora, ti chiedi come facciano i suoi occhi a brillare cosi tanto in quel momento e lo fai anche tu, sorridi.  
Prima di andare a cambiarsi ti rivolge un ultimo sguardo.

“Non è una cosa che faccio sempre, cioè.. Non voglio che pensi che è una cosa che faccio con tutti.”  
Lo specifica e senti lo stomaco torcersi appena. E non sai perché lo abbia specificato ma sei contento ce lo abbia fatto.  
Hai sorriso più in quella serata che in settimane di lavoro di ufficio.

Ed è esattamente il tempo che ci mette a raggiungerti sul retro. Si è cambiato, non indossa più la divisa nera di poco prima ma una camicia rossa con un semplice jeans, i capelli sono leggermente umidi.

Resti a fissarlo per un momento ritornando a sorridere poco dopo mentre il rossore riprende possesso delle guance del minore.  
Se tre anni dopo ti avessero chiesto come avevi incontrato l’amore della tua vita gli avresti riposto che era in una sera normale che avevi finito tardi a lavoro.  
Una sera in cui avevi lasciato che il tuo autista tornasse a casa senza di te.

Quando avevi incontrato un ragazzo in un bar e ti aveva sorriso subito e non eravate riusciti a togliervi gli occhi di dosso per tutta la serata.  
La sera in cui ti eri ritrovato a camminare per le strade di New York a parlare di tutto e nulla mentre la città sembrava riposare.  
Avevi preso la metro dopo anni per accompagnarlo e non lasciare che tornasse da solo a casa.

Lo avevi salutato sulla soglia di casa sua, con la promessa di rivedervi per un caffe e la consapevolezza di voler sapere tutto di lui.  
L’amore della tua vita era un barista, occhi marroni troppo dolci sempre e labbra carnose che avresti baciato per il resto della tua esistenza.  
Un ragazzo in grado di sconvolgerti completamente la vita in un attimo.

Ed era una serata normale, non avresti mai creduto che sarebbe stato cosi.  
Marc.  
Quel nome ti era risuonato in testa fino a quando non avevi varcato la porta di casa.

Era una serata normale.


End file.
